Lord Of The Thunder
Lord Of The Thunder (ロード・オブ・ザ・サンダー, Lord Of The Thunder) is the ninth track of Rhapsody's first full-length album, Legendary Tales. Lyrics ''Legendary Tales Booklet Lyrics Born in the time of darkness and evil under the sign of God glory's my mother fire's my brother sword my only law Into the land of chaos and hate there is no place for me and for the conquest of justice and honour I will use my steel Holy flame burn again for eternity burn my heart to win the holy war is awaiting another fiery king Rage in my heart crossing the forest riding my black horse across the valley along the river where the hot blood flows Over the lakes and over the hills I follow the call of the wind uphold the legend and for my princess I will fight and win Holy flame burn again for eternity burn my heart to win the holy war is awaiting another fiery king Lord of the thunder please be my guide before and after my last ride I'll be your soldier serving the light riding forever alive and proud Holy flame burn again for eternity burn my heart to win the holy war is awaiting another fiery king Lord of the thunder please be my guide before and after my last ride I'll be your soldier serving the light riding forever alive and proud Actual Lyrics Born in the time of darkness and evil under the sign of God glory's my mother, fire's my brother, sword my only law Into the land of chaos and hate there is no place for me and for the conquest of justice and honour, I will use my steel Holy flame, burn again for eternity, burn my heart to win, the holy war is awaiting another fiery king Rage in my heart, crossing the forest, riding my black horse across the valley, along the river where the hot blood flows Over the lakes and over the hills, I follow the call of the wind uphold the legend and for my princess I will fight and win Holy flame, burn again for eternity, burn my heart to win, the holy war is awaiting another fiery king '''Lord of the thunder, please be my guide' before and after my last ride I'll be your soldier, serving the light, riding forever alive and proud (Solo: -) (Solo: -) (Solo: -) (Solo: -) (Solo: L.T.) (Solo: -) (Solo: -) (Solo: -) Holy flame, burn again for eternity, burn my heart to win, the holy war is awaiting another fiery king Lord of the thunder, please be my guide before and after my last ride I'll be your soldier, serving the light, riding forever alive and proud Lord of the thunder, please be my guide before and after my last ride I'll be your soldier, serving the light, riding forever alive and proud~! (Outro; short ~ Thunderous Crash / そっけないアウトロ〜轟く稲妻の雷光 ) Japanese Lyrics - 雷神よこの身を護り給え 最後なる戦いの前兆も過ぎ去りし後も 我はそなたの兵士となり光を授けよう 命与えられライドをもち永久に駆巡る Japanese Lyrics (Translation) - 雷神よこの身を護り給え 最後なる戦いの前兆も過ぎ去りし後も 我はそなたの兵士となり光を授けよう 命与えられライドをもち永久に駆巡る: Life-given ride, rushing on, lasting forever (lit. Life| Given | Ride | を| lasting | forever/eternally | run about / rush about) ''Dreamlands'' Entry from MightyRhapsody Waiting for the night the mighty warrior rides around Elgard to calm his thoughts. Suddenly, on the return journey, echoes of a distant thunder reach his ear and the wind begins blowing wildly. Adrenalin fills his veins and, raising his sword to the sky, the hero recites his prayer. Casting Lineup *Member - position Cast :*Chara Trivia :*